


missing a tooth, are you?

by TizzyMcWizzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Marinette March, Memes, laughing and being dorks, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizzyMcWizzy/pseuds/TizzyMcWizzy
Summary: Marinette laughs at Chat Noir memes, much to his displeasure
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	missing a tooth, are you?

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one-shot I wrote for Marinette March Day 7 - Memes  
> i didnt proof read this at ALL sorrrry

"Will you stop laughing!" Chat Noir cried, crossing his arms and yelling at the hysterical Marinette rolling on the floor in tears. She peeked up at him through her mess of hair only to burst into another fit of wild laughter from his pouting. "It's not even that funny!" He stood up off the chaise, hands balling into angry fists. He looked like a child.

"Oh, oh it SO is!" She barked back between laughter, wiping tears from her eyes. Marinette knew that it wasn't nice to laugh at Chat Noir, but she couldn't help it. 

A short clip of Chat Noir getting punched in the face had become a city-wide meme overnight. Most variations of the joke related to common misfortunes, like receiving a poor grade on a test, or getting rejected. But in the few days that had passed since the meme's rising popularity, a new trend had followed. A compilation of clips featuring some of the most brutal hits Chat Noir had taken set to Wii music and quick-cut editing had quickly dissolved the normally level-headed Marinette into a puddle on the floor.

Now, Marinette, being Ladybug, had seen several of these brutal blows herself, and she shouldn't really be laughing at any of them because at the time, each and every hit had caused her blood pressure to rise. But, with the section in the middle of it all being a background-musicless clip of Chat Noir getting interviewed while his nose bleeds, unbeknownst to him at the time, causing the interviewer to blink at him in complete confusion, Marinette had lost it. 

As she continued to laugh and hold her sides, Chat Noir picked up her discarded phone and watched the video. He frowned at the video before he began to stifle laughter and a smile. Then, the nosebleed clip came. The music cut out and all that could be heard was the interview. Marinette turned her head to gauge his reaction. His eyes widened and he looked up at her. 

"My nose was bleeding!?" He yelled. She howled with laughter again, rolling over. "Oh my god, look! I'm even missing a tooth!" He shuffled over to her and laughed, pausing the clip and showing her phone to her. He was indeed missing a tooth. She snorted and put her head in her hands. Chat Noir dropped the phone on the carpet and joined her on the floor. 

"Oh my god," she said between gasps for air. "I can't breathe, I can't," she fanned her eyes and sat up to look at him. He was on his back, hands over his eyes, cackling like crazy. She tried to control her breathing and quiet down before making eye contact with him when he peeked at her through his fingers. They stared at each other for a moment before dissolving into a fit of giggling once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
